The Lost Boys
by Zane334
Summary: somethings up with mordecai and the gang need to figure out what and fix it


_**Regular Show: The Lost Boys**_

Chapter 1: realization

Margaret: here you go Rigby (hands him a coffee)

Rigby: thanks Margaret

M: say uh Rigby I was wondering . . .

R: what?

M: mordecai hasn't been with you in the past week and y'know I was wondering, where is he?

R: oh . . . he just been sleeping in all day, and for some reason if you try to wake him up he sits up and gives you the evil eye

M: oh well uh I was just wondering . . . so-

R: hey it's mordecai!

M: what? (turns around) it is him!

R: (confused) where's he going?

M: lets find out

(margaret and rigby secretly follow mordecai to a new club that showed up a few months ago called The Lost)

M: why's he going in that club?

R: I don't know, but lets try and get in or else were sunk

( the raccoon and robin walk up to the entrance of the club only to be stopped by two body guards)

guard 1: sorry you can't go in Lost Boys only

R: aw what!?

guard 2: that's right, they're a new gang and this is their club and only they are allowed in in plus fellow vamps

(one guard leans over to the other and whispers something in the others ear quietly enough so Rigby and Margaret couldn't hear)

guard 1: alright you can go in, (pulls out a red ink can and fake fangs) but you'll need a disguise

(once Margaret and Rigby got in wearing the vampire disguises the guard gave them they looked for mordecai and in the background was the song Cry Little sister from the movie The Lost Boys)

M: where is he?

R: there! I see him!

(margaret turns and sees mordecai headed for the back room and they follow him)

M: remember we can't let him see us

R: I know I know

(once mordecai was in the back margaret and rigby followed and hide behind a column a man came up to mordecai)

Man: yo! What up mordecai!

Mordecai: hey David, you know why I'm here man, I need to feed

David: got it, wait here

( a little while later David came back with a woman tied up and she had a gag in her mouth)

D: drink up!

(mordecai gets on one knee in front of the woman)

Mo: don't worry this won't hurt a bit

(he leans over and bites the woman's neck and blood starts to trickle down)

M: (gasps)

R: dude

M: he . . .he . . .he's a . . . a vampire?

R: I guess so

(margaret starts tearing up and then her and rigby leave the club and go back to the coffee shop)

M: at first I thought he was sick but he's not he's a . . . a

(margaret starts to tear up again)

R: hey calm down it's gonna be okay we'll figure out how to fix this and we'll get mordecai back I promise, okay?

M: okay

R: I should probably head back to the park it is pretty late

M: yeah, night Rigby!

R: (running home) Night Margaret!

_**Regular Show: The Lost Boys**_

Chapter 2: the plan

(rigby woke up to find mordecai lying in his bed sleeping)

R:huh

(he got up and left the room and headed downstairs)

R: y'know I'm not really hungry

(the raccoon head outside skipping breakfast)

Skips: your here early

R: hey skips I need to talk to you

S: okay

R: it's about mordecai

S: what happened?

R: well I'll start at the beginning (tells skips what happened last night) so then I promised her that I would help her save mordecai

S: hmm, I knew mordecai was sick but not that kind of sick

muscleman: that's intense bro me and fives are willing to help

HighFiveGhost: yeah we'll do anything to help

R: good then I want muscleman and-

(just then Benson drove up in the cart)

Benson: alright here's what I want you guys to- what's going on?

S: we found out what's wrong with mordecai and I think I know how to cure him and everyone else that's gone missing over the past week

Benson,muscleman,HighFiveGhost,Rigby: how?!

S: we need to kill the head vampire at that club . . . (looks at Benson) mordecai got bit by a vampire

R: actually he drank some wine in a weird bottle

S: either way, but first I need to call some old friends that can help us with this problem

B: hurry up okay I want muscleman and HFG to watch mordecai and inform us if he gets up

MM: got it

B: Rigby I want you to get Margaret and tell her what we're doing and if she wants to help

R: I'll do that right now (gets up and leaves)

B: don't expect me to help! (and benson heads home)

(at the coffee shop)

R: hey Margaret!

M: hmm? Oh hey rigby

R: I told the other about what happened last night and Benson wanted me to ask you if you'll help us kill the head vampire

M: if it saves Mordecai yes I'll help

(the rigby and margaret leave the coffee shop and head to the park when they arrived at the park two men were standing there talking to the guys)

R: hey who are these guys?

S: rigby this is Edgar and Alan Frog, the frog brothers, there here to help us with our vampire problem

Alan Frog: nice to meet you

R: nice to meet you too

M: it's a huge pleasure to meet you I really hope you help mordecai

AF: yeah

Edgar Frog: now anyways as I was saying vampires are dangerous creatures, if you want to kill them you need to pierce their hearts with any blunt object, no two blood suckers die the same way

M: and how do you expect us to kill them?

AF: we'll need weapons

EF: a lot of really expensive, custom made, weapons

(after the frog brothers got out a vampire killing arsenal fit for a king it was about 8:00 pm)

EF: were gonna have to move fast those suck monkeys are probably coming out to feed right now

MM: me and fives are gonna go watch mordecai and make sure he stays home

AF: good the less the better

M: plus I don't want him getting caught in the cross fire

EF: lets move!

(muscleman and HFG went inside to watch mordecai while the others headed out to The Lost)

_**Regular Show: The Lost Boys**_

Chapter 3: calm before the storm

EF: are you sure this is the place?

M: positive

AF: alright I'll take those two in the front (pulls out a crossbow with a holy water tipped arrow head)

R: no! Not them they're cool

EF: a vampires a vampire and they need to die

S: just let them do their job rigby

M: no rigby's right they're cool they let us into the club

R: how do you think we found out about mordecai being a vampire?

AF: well lets put that to the test

EF: and if they try and bite us I'm steaking them (pulls out two steaks as if to emphasize it)

(they walk up to the front of the club and get stopped by them again )

G1: sorry you can't come in (looks at Margaret and Rigby then looks at the others) friends of yours?

M: yes

R: we want to uh . . .

EF we want to kill the head vampire  
R: hey!

G2: . . . fine you can go in, but if you want to save their lives you need to kill the head vampire only

G1: the water vats in the back behind a door marked employees only (reaches down and pulls out the red ink can and fake teeth)

you can either go in there disguised and get the drop on them or go in there guns blazing your choice

M: I think it would be a good idea to go in in a disguise so I can put this in the sprinkler system and rigby will set it off and all the vampires caught in the water will die

EF: . . . that's actually pretty smart

AF: yeah

S: I guess she does have some brains

R: when did you think of that

M: just now actually

EF: hey we gonna do this or are we just gonna chat

R: right sorry

(edgar frog kicked the door open and what he saw he thought looked very impressive and in the background was the song Had enough by breaking benjamin and it was just ending)

M: alright I'm gonna put "the package" in the water vat

EF: good we'll look for the head vampire

(Margaret and the others split up looking for the head vampire while she put a crucifix in the clubs water supply . . . mean while back at the park MuscleMan and HFG were sitting on the couch watching TV when mordecai comes down the stairs and they turn around)

MM: yo mordecai! Where you going?

MO: out

HFG: uh where exactly?

MO: out! And you don't need to know more than that! (his eyes were glowing red and he walked out the door and slammed it shut then muscleman pulled out a radio and turned it on and it crackled to life)

MM: yo skips

S: yeah?

MM: Mordecai just left, we think he might be headed for the club your at

S: what?! You were supposed to stall him why didn't you?

MM: uh because he's a vampire and I don't wanna get bitten

R: (takes it from skips) whatever just follow him and do whatever you can to stall him, margaret looks like she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown

M: alright I it all set up just pull one of the sprinkler levers to turn them on

R: got it I'll head there now tell me when to pull it

M: kay

_**Regular Show: The Lost Boys**_

_**Chapter 4: attack**_

(rigby went to the sprinkler lever and waited for the word from margaret when Edgar and Alan got up on a stage rigby was standing near)

EF: fellow vampires! (they all turned to them even the gang turned to them)

AF: we have an announcement to make!

Vampire 1: what is it?!

EF: this! Rigby! (Rigby pulled the lever and skips, who was standing next margaret in the main crowd, pulled out a holy tipped crossbow and started shooting vampires when the holy water started showering down. Some managed to get out of the way now they had to worry about the main vampires)

AF: get them! (Margaret pulls out a steak and starts searching the room for the vampires while everyone split up to kill the rest)

(mordecai comes walking in the door to find the club empty and heard david shout)

D: Vampire hunters! (mordecai went into action to kill the hunters or turn them and he spots a woman and she spots him she aims the crossbow at him and he lunges, Cry little sister- The lost Boys, and bites her on the neck only to find out too late . . . it was margaret)

D: (evil laughter) thats one down! Four left!

MO: no, no, NO! Fuck you David! I'm ending this now!

D: humph traitor (lunges at mordecai from the shadows and knocks him to the ground) I never did like you (lifts him up and throws him at a wall of spikes and misses by a centimeter)

MO: I never liked you either!

D: die! (pulls mordecai back and is about to ram him on the spikes when mordecai turns around and stabs David on the spikes) no! (dies)

(Edgar, alan, rigby, and skips come to the main room and see margaret on the floor and see mordecai standing in front of an impaled David)

EF: he killed him  
AF: he killed the head vampire!

MO: but I don't feel any different

R: and margaret doesn't look any different (the main door blasts open and a man wearing a pitch black trench coat and a old western hat)

Man: you didn't kill the head vampire, you see I am the head vampire!

MO: RUAGH! (lunges at him and he grabs mordecai by the neck throws him against the wall and gets impaled and it just misses his heart suddenly a car horn goes off out side and a car comes crashing through the club wall and steaks go flying out of the front of the car and ram the head vampire into a stereo)

HeadVampire:NOOOOOOOOO!(all the limbs explode on him)

R: hm hm death by stereo

MO: ah! (falls to his knees and mordecai's glowing red eye turn back to their normal blue eyes and margaret who was still on the ground during all this sits up and looks at mordecai and smiles)

EF: how do you think we should bill them?

AF: killing off an entire hive definitely-(while edgar and alan frog talked on how much they should bill them, the man that was driving the truck got out and it was benson and they all turn to him surprised)

B: one thing about this town I could never stomach . . . all the goddamn vampires

(the lights flicker and turn off and all you see is skips, mordecai, rigby, muscleman, and edgar and alan frogs silhouettes and it fades to black)

_**THE END**_


End file.
